Animal Instincts
by Keirbear.rawr
Summary: Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?
1. Fight

Animal Instincts

X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.: So, This is my first X-men Fan fiction, and I was being a moody spaz when I came up with this idea, and thought it was so great that I would share it with you. So, I hope you enjoy it and remember flames are not welcome and will be eaten with a side of French fries, while constructive criticism will be appreciated and complements will be loved! ^.^

Also, I enjoy comma's so they'll probably be over used.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was late night and James Howlett (known as Wolverine to the X-Men) was jumping out his bedroom window, trying to go unnoticed, as he snuck out of the 'Xavier School for Higher Learning.' Usually he wouldn't have to even really ask to go anywhere but at the moment the 17 year old was grounded for getting suspended for fighting at school.

After jumping out the 3rd floor window, and rolling his ankle on the landing, he ran towards the woods behind the house and jumped the brick fence. He didn't notice someone watching as he ran off; he just kept running, until he got to a opening in the trees, where he was met with a grinning Victor Creed landing on top of him.

"Didn't think you were going to make it runt." James pushed out of under Victor and stuck his tongue out at Victor, who in return just gave him the finger.

"Ya know calling me runt isn't very nice. I ain't short; I just haven't reached full potential height." He said James taking off him backpack, and setting it down, then taking off his shoes. James was not a very tall boy, and Victor was huge. James was about a foot shorter then Victor, leaving James about 4'11", and Victor 6'2".

"You know you ain't going to grow anymore, you're going to be a runt forever." Victor just stood there grinning at James.

"Are we going to do this, or just make fun of my height all night?" asked James letting out his bone claws.

Victor got down into a crouching position, getting ready to pounce on James; however, before Sabretooth could flex a muscle, James was on top of him, his claws in Victor's chest, and his teeth in his shoulder. The impact of James to Victor pushed them both to the ground, James let go of Victor's shoulder and pulled his claws out of the taller boy's chest, just to slam them into his stomach, and then his chest again. James brought his fist up to slam it back in Victor's neck, but mid-way down he was stopped by Victor's hand, James' claws going through the others hand. James continued to try to push down to Victor's neck.

Victor pushed James back and pushed him off and into a tree. He brought his hand up too push into James chest, but was distracted by a familiar scent in the air, that of the x-men. Victor just grinned at how much more fun this was going to be with Wolverine's friends watching. At that moment James punched Victor in the Jaw and watched as his claws went through Victors cheeks. Victor brought his hand up and brought it down James chest tearing off his shirt and leaving a bloody trail behind. James pulled his claws out of Sabretooth's face and pushed both of his hand into Victor's chest and pushed Victor back, so he wasn't stuck against a tree.

James pulled back his clawed hands, fell to his knees and was trying to catch his breath. He watched Victor as blood started to drip down his chin. He grinned, stood up, and charged at Victor. He then jumped and Victor threw his fist, and James flew back into a tree. His body slid down, the tree and he panted as he tried to breathe again, after the air was knock out of him. Victor kneeled down in front of James and pinned him to the tree with his hand wrapped around James' neck.

James brought up his feet and kicked Victor backwards. He then Jumped on top of him, and sliced the front of Victor's body, destroying Victor's shirt and pants. Victor then Clawed down James' sides from his chest to his knees, affectively making James' pants fall off. James looked at his pants and growled, then bit down on Victor's arm, drawing blood. Victor grinned widened as James got off of him and shed his ruined pants and Victor did the same. Victor could smell the embarrassment in the air from over in the bushes; he was having so much fun with the others.

Jumping up, Wolverine ran to Sabretooth, brought his claws forward and Slash across Victor's face. Victor grabbed one of James hand flipped him over him. He then grabbed James by the neck and slammed his back against a tree.

"This is over," Sabretooth then adjusted his hand and brought his face down to James' neck bit down, breaking open his Jugular. He then just let James fall down the tree as he coughed up blood, waiting for the wounded neck to heal.

"Looks like I win this one, better luck to you in the next round." Sabretooth just smiled at him.

Wolverine just watched Sabretooth, unable to reply. He slowly brought his hand up and wiped the blood off his chin, then stood ready for the next round.

James growled as they circled each other. Sabretooth then jumped on Wolverine, knocking him to the ground. He held the other boys hands to the ground on each side of his head. James then brought his feet up and kicked them up into Sabretooth's stomach, and flipped the position, James on top of Victor, straddling his hips. James then started trying to pull his hands out of Victor's grip, but Victor refused to let go. So, James tried to lean over and tried to sink his teeth into Victor's neck, but with Victor holding onto James wrist, James couldn't lean down far enough.

Victor easily rolled them back over, now holding James' wrists over his head. He took James' wrists in one hand and ran one of his clawed fingers down the side of Wolverine's face, leaving a small trail of blood that quickly healed.

"You know, you can try as hard as ya like, but you ain't ever gonna beat me." Sabretooth said lowly, in almost growl.

He then rubbed his thumb over James' cheek. He brought his face down to James neck, sniffed it the licked it. James closed his eyes and arched his back then turned his head to the side to catch Victor's lips with his. Victor smirked into the kiss as he heard James groan and felt James harden against his leg. Victor pushed his tongue into James' mouth, licking over sharp teeth, both fighting for dominance. James trying to roll them over at taking control, but Victor was having it and kept pushing James to lie flat on his back.

James breathed in and smelt something he hadn't expected to smell, Scott. He pushed his hands against Victor's chest, "Stop, get off me."

Victor just looked confused, "Why?"

James tried pushing harder, not having the easiest time getting Sabretooth off of him. "I smelled someone, they're watching, I don't want to do this anymore!" Yelled James, crawling backwards out of under Sabretooth, hard on completely gone, Victor then stood up trying to will his hard on away.

"You might as well come out now, now that he knows you're here." He growled out, "Actually I expected you to come out of back there sooner."

Scott, Jean, and Kurt came out of the bushes, looking very embarrassed.

"James, what are you doing out here with him?" Said Scott with a sneer, Jean put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Now, Scott, calm down," She looked over to James who was still sitting on the ground, his knees bent making him look vulnerable, "We're not here to fight, we just need you to come home, you're not supposed to be out here, you're still grounded for fighting him at school."

James moved to get up when he heard Victor start growling, then he let out a very loud roar, and punched through a thick tree and knocking it down. James just scooted back, frightened by the angry Sabretooth. Scott Adjusted his visor and a beam of red light shot at Victor, and made him fly into a tree. Kurt transported over to James, picked him up then transported them over to where Jean and Scott were standing.

Sabretooth jumped at Scott, knocking him down and pushing his clawed fingers into Scott's chest. James pushed out of Kurt's arms, and ran behind Victor and trying to pull him off of Scott. "Victor! This wasn't part of it; I said you could fight me and only me! Get off of him you ass!"

Victor just grabbed James' head and threw him into a tree behind him, and Jean levitated Victor off of Scott. Victor heard a very loud crack and looked over to see James' head bleeding and him unconscious. Victor Struggled in the air to get out of Jeans grip, and was soon dropped. He ran over to James to check his head. He nuzzled James cheek and licked his lips.

Jean ran over to Scott and looked over his wound. "Kurt, teleport him home, quickly!" Kurt grabbed Scott and teleported away.

Jean then slowly walked to get a better look at James. Sabretooth heard her footsteps, looked over her shoulder, then growled at her, warning her to keep her distance. She stopped and watched as James slowly started to regain consciousness, and Victor nuzzled his cheek. James looked up to see Victor and lashed out pushing Victor away and trying to escape out of Victor's grasp. James crawled a few feet away and Victor let out a roar, which stopped James in his tracks.

Jean then took this chance to Levitate James and herself out of the air and out of Victor's reach. Victor roared, as Jean flew them back to the Institute, where Prof. Xavier, Ororo, and Hank were waiting for them.


	2. Punishment

Animal Instincts

Chapter 2

X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.: So I so enjoy this story and am on chapter 2, Hurray!! I Have OREOS!!! So, DarkFireTailz Thank you so much for the review, and I'm glad you found it humorous, and Thank you so much for the review.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

________________________________________________________________________

Jean guided James into the parlor and had him sit in one of the various chairs facing Professor Xavier. Ororo took a blanket off of, the couch and put it over James, to cover his nakedness. James just hugged the blanket around him tighter. He then brought his feet up onto the seat of the chair and wraps the blanket around his legs.

"James, what were you thinking when you snuck out tonight?" asked Professor Xavier, chin resting on the back of his hands, watching for a reaction from James; however, he was disappointed because James didn't so much as avert his eyes.

"I was thinking I was going to go and fight with Sabretooth." Said James nonchalantly, like it was an everyday thing, because it was.

"Well, I figured that for myself… but why?" Asked Charles, hoping to better understand the situation without having to read anybody's mind.

"…" James just sat there trying to figure out how to phrase this correctly. "Well… for awhile now me and Victor have been meeting in the woods to play fight." He took a deep breath, "It's not just us trying to kill each other, it's more like how…. Puppy's play, but a little more violent because we heal faster."

Professor Xavier just nodded for him to continue. "There are usually 4 rounds. The person who rips out the others neck wins. There really aren't any other rules, except we have to keep it in the clearing that the other followed me to. That's really it." He then averted his eyes away from the Professor awaiting his punishment.

"And what about the little display Jean has shared with me, does that happen often, too?" Asked Charles, watching James' face turn bright red.

"W-well not really, no, it's only happened like that once before." said James head now completely turned away from Charles.

"You know because of this we're going to have to tell your father about this, and he will be the one to decide your punishment this time." Said Charles, "I don't see him being very happy to about this."

"No! We really don't have to tell him. I wasn't doing anything bad,… well other then sneaking out, but I don't think my father needs to be called for that." James yelled out in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry James, but I disagree, not only did you sneak out, you snuck out to go and fight, and that could have possibly got you killed. You held no regard for the others here, you could have been caught by anyone who could have decided to go into those woods. Victor is also a very dangerous mutant, he has no regard for human life, or any life for the matter. You were also going out to meet the person who got you grounded in the first place." Charles took a breath, and continued, "The list goes on about how bad your decision was."

"Don't talk about how horrible Victor is, you don't even know him, and it's not as though you can read his mind." Yelled out James and stood up, the blanket falling off him, "You were there when we went to go and bring him to the institute, his father kept him in chains in the backyard, I'd hate human after that, too."

"James calm down, I was just saying that…" Professor Xavier's eyes widened as he watched the claws shoot out of James' hands, his temper rising.

James started to walk closer to the professor, his muscles tensing ready to attack him. Though right before James could jump at him, James grabbed by Hank, and held securely in his arms. James let out a growl, started kicking, and trying to stab Hank with his claws to get away.

"That suspension was an accident, we weren't fighting, the principal is just racist!" Yelled James Kicking in Hanks arms, "We were just messing around, nobody got hurt, the only thing that was destroyed was a water fountain that was never used."

"James, please calm down, I understand but that doesn't excuse you for what you have done, and you know it." Charles sighed, "Fine this is the last time, next time you mess up I will be contacting your father."

James started to calm down taking deep breaths. "Thank you Professor." Hank then set him down.

"However, there is the matter of your punishment, I believe that we are going to extend you grounding for another 3 weeks, so that would make it now a month and a half, and you are also not to see Victor until that period is over." Charles sat up straighter, "Also, you are on dishes duty for the next 2 weeks, and are to clean the X-vehicles."

"Fine, whatever." James was let go of, he then walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Professor Xavier, confused.

"Well, because I was taken away so fast, that I didn't have anytime to grab my bag and shoes. So, I'm going back for them." said James, walking out the front door and down the stairs.

Hank grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him back inside. "I think it may be better if you just go up to your room, we'll send Jean for your things."

James just nodded and started walking up the stair to his room. At the top of the stairs he paused and look down at the three adults, "Ummmm…. By the way, how is scott doing?"

Hank just smiled up at him. "He's going to be just fine with a few day of bed rest."

James just smiled, nodded, and left the room.

As soon as James got to the end of the hallway and went to turn into his room Kurt and Kitty walked into the hallway and noticed him. "So, James, vhat vere you doing out dere wit' Sabretooth?"

"What did it look like I was doin'? I was fighting him." said James wanting to just go to bed.

"So, like, how much trouble are you in?" asked Kitty.

"Like, So much." Said James mimicking her valley girl accent, "It ain't none of your business, bub." He then walked into his room, and slammed his door.


	3. School

Animal Instincts

Chapter 3

X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.: So I'm supposed to be doing my math homework, but it's so boring I decided to start on another chapter cause that sounded like it would be more fun… So, yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

AHHHHH… there is this really annoying fly buzzing around, and I can't kill it. Also, there won't be anymore chapter's like this one with the school part.

________________________________________________________________________

Legs completely tangled in his blanket, James fell off his bed, while in the process of throwing his alarm clock across the room, and landed on his back. He just laid there staring at the door, and watched Kitty's head phase through the door.

"Come on James, if you don't get up now you're going to be late." She phased back through the door and left.

"Well, that could 'ave been embarrassing." said James as he looked down to where the blanket was barely covering his crotch.

He got up and grabbed some clothes and put on some shorts, so he could walk to the bathroom. He got in, put the clothes on the counter, and turned on the water. He thought back to last night, how he and Sabretooth fought, and what happened after. He got into the shower, the warm spray slashing over his body

He got out and put on his normal attire, just jeans and a t-shirt, with a belt. No underwear showing, nothing fancy. He walked down to the dining room and caught the end of breakfast. He grabbed a piece of toast and then was dragged out of the house and to school.

He walked on the school ground slightly sniffing the air for Sabretooth who had yet to arrive. So, he went to his 1st period class and waited outside the door for the classroom to open. He just sat down on the ground and did his history reading. Soon after Sabretooth walked over.

"Heya, Jimmy," Victor sat down on the ground next to him. "So, can I borrow you're notes for history."

James just looked and Victor and thought for a moment, "I didn't take any notes."

"But Jimmy I was counting on you, you always take notes!" Said Victor surprised and mortified.

"I don't always take notes, you're confusing me with someone." growled out James.

"Well this sucks! Oh well. So, what happened to ya last night, how much trouble ya in?" Asked Sabretooth searching through his backpack for something to eat.

"Nuthin' much, I'm just….."Said James until he was interrupted by Jean walking over.

"Hey James, I um…. Need to borrow your math book."

"Ummm…. Okay," James looked at the time then looked to Victor, "I'll see ya 3rd period?"

"Yeah, that's fine see ya." Victor got up and walked off to his class.

James led Jean to her locker, and then carried his math book to Jean's class for her.

Second Period

James walked out of his math class, sniffs the air, then turns around to see Victor walking towards him. Waiting for Victor, James steps out of the way of the door and noticed Kurt running towards him. He then looked back to Sabretooth and saw him smiling at him, but then Sabretooth's smile turned into a confused look as James was dragged away by Kurt.

Third Period

"Hey, you in James Howlett's class?" Evan asked a kid who was about to walk in the classroom, James would soon be walking into.

"Yeah, why?" asked the kid slightly confused.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks to steal his spot."

"You mean sit next to Victor Creed, I want 50 bucks, and you to do my homework for the next week." The kid bargained.

"3 days, and you get 40."

"Deal!" The boys shook hands. "Pleasure doin' business with you."

The kid walked into the class followed James, and quickly sat next to the last seat open by Victor. James stopped at the front of the row and watched the kid sit in his seat. He then walked up to the kid.

"Hey, bub, That's my seat! Move." said James grabbing the kid by the collar and yanking him up, so they were face to face.

"Mr. Howlett would you please sit down?" Said the teacher as he started to set up the projector.

"But he's in my seat!" Said James, ready the beat the crap out of the kid.

"Please Mr. Howlett, we don't have assigned seating, just take a seat." said the teacher getting rather annoyed.

"But he's in my seat!" Growled out James, getting really pissed.

"Mr. Howlett if you don't sit down now, I will give you a detention." James dropped the kid and grumbled as he went to sit in one of the empty ones.

Lunch

"Your nerds are acting weird." said Sabretooth as he walked out with James, but before James could say anything, Jean walked up and grabbed him by his arms and pulled him along, talking to him as they went. James just looked back to see victor waving goodbye, and he kinda waved, and then turned around to follow Jean without tripping over anything.

Fourth Period

James got to his class as fast as he could so he could get to his seat and finally talk to Victor. He watched Evan walk into the room and sat right in Sabretooth's desk. Victor then walked in and just glared at Evan and sat somewhere else.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" asked James, "I didn't think you liked me."

"Why would you think that man." asked Evan not looking at James.

"Well," Started James sarcastically, "the last time we talked you called me an asshole and shot me with your spikes." James sneered out the last part.

Evan just looked away.

Fifth Period

James walked in and slumped down into his chair, not expecting to be able to sit next to Victor. Exactly, the moment he thought that some kid he'd never talked to sat in Victor's seat. James let his forehead fall to the desktop with a sigh. He sniffed the air and smelled Sabretooth, he looked up and watched Victor walked over to the kid.

"MOVE NERD!" Yelled Sabretooth, and it sounded more like a like a lion, then anything human.

James laughed as watched the look on the kids face. James would have sworn on his mother's grave that the kid shit his pants. The kid got up and ran to occupy a different seat.

"That was hilarious, you should do that more often."

Sabretooth just grinned and then the teacher walked in and they were forced to be quiet.

After School

James got up with the bell and he started heading out of the classroom, until he felt Victor's hand on his shoulder.

"So, can we talk about last night now." growled out Victor.

"Yeah, but don't act like it's my fault people keep interrupting us." Growled out James.

"Don't take that tone with me runt." Growled Victor, grabbing James arm, "What am I supposed to think, every time I try to talk to you about it, your little friends come and butt in."

"That wasn't my doing, I've wanted to talk to you all day, too." Said James pulling his arm out of the blonde boys grasp. "But if you're going to be an ass about it I can leave."

"Fine, I'm calm. So what happened?"

Right then Jean walked over with the rest of the kid. "James come on it's time to go, you can't dally after school, you're grounded."

James just growl and walked to her. "Well, I got go before Miss Priss here get's her panties in a bunch."

"Kay bye." said Sabretooth slightly confused, watching James and his friends walk away from him.


	4. Taken

Animal Instincts

Chapter 4

X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.: So, again supposed to be doing my math homework, I see a pattern going on here, but yeah, so I am now going to write more! YAY!

And now I'm in class and not doing my work! YAY! But I am probably going to write the next chapter fairly soon after this one. I just couldn't decide if I would go on, or just end it for this chapter. So, I found a good ending space, and ended the chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

For the next few days, James felt like he was just going through the motions. He woke up, went to school, came home, did his homework, a training session, ate dinner, did the dishes and went to bed. There was no fighting, hanging out with other friends who weren't part of the institute, and every time he tried to get near Sabretooth, somebody would come and drag him away. It was completely obnoxious.

James was lying in bed, having a hard time falling asleep. He was tired of being stuck in the mansion, sessions in the danger room weren't helping one bit, and that used to be his favorite part of the day.

He sat up in bed and ran his hand over his face and then through his hair, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to leave and get in even more trouble or stay and be miserable. Being that he was a teenage boy, he chose the one that was going to get him into more trouble, if he got caught.

James quickly pulled out some jeans and a shirt, then quickly opened the window and jumped out, bare foot. He sniffed the air trying to find where everybody was, hoping nobody was near this side of the house, and just in bed. Being satisfied with his findings, he quickly ran across the yard and climbed the gate. He then started to walk the direction of the Brotherhood house, which wasn't very close.

James sniffed the air again, and looked behind him, and watched as a black car pass for the third time. He sniffed the air and walked into an alley and hid behind some trashcans. The car drove by again and he growled. He watched as some guys got out of the car and cussed, looking around for, what James assumed to be, him. One of the men glared as he took as his phone to make a call.

He felt something rubbing against his shin, and looked down to see what it was. He quietly shooed the cat away and but the cat decided it didn't like that decision and decided to hiss, then jumped on one of the trashcans, effectively knocked it over, making a large amount of noise. The men looked over in James general direction and one of the men was told to go check it out.

James stood up and started to run in the opposite direction. He looked in front of him and noticed the dead end. James stopped right before the wall and looked up and around, and then ran to a fire escape. He stood under it and looked up. He jumped trying to reach it but came off an inch to short.

"Damn my short stature!" He growled out.

He grabbed a garbage can and brought it under the ladder, and then climbed on top of it, and climbed up the ladder, James cussed as a bullet flew past his head, and climbed faster. He then started running up the stairs, keeping low to the platform.

"Hey, dumbass, don't shoot we have to bring him in unharmed!" Yelled one of the men, he seemed to be the leader. "Go around the building." He pointed at another guy, "You stay here. I'm going up. He will not get away."

James watched as the men surrounded the exits, and James desperately tried to think of away out of this. The man got to the top of the fire escape, and grinned at the boy.

"Well, boy you're trapped so why don't you just come peacefully, and then we don't have to hurt you." Said the man, with a arrogant tone.

"I ain't going nowhere wit' ya bub." Said James, pretty pissed that the guy was underestimating him.

James crouched and jumped at the older man. He tackled the guy to the ground and punched him the face, blood poured out of the man's nose. The man grabbed James by the arms and reversed their positions, and then turned James so he was lying on his stomach. James bucked against the man's hold, and pushed the guy off him, he then kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Fuck this kid." He grabbed the gun out of his holster, and used the butt of it, to knock out James.

James slumped down to the ground, but before he hit the ground the guy caught him. He then through the dark haired boy over his shoulder and climbed down the fire escape.

"I thought you said he was to be brought in unharmed." Asked the man at the bottom of the fire escape.

"Yeah, well, nobody told me how tough this kid is." He handed James to the other man and jumped down from the ladder.

They walked to the car and slid him in, and drove off out of town


	5. Adamantium

Animal Instincts

Chapter 5

X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.:YAY! Next chapter… So cool… In class ignoring the teacher… they don't know what they're doing… psh! Also on a frickin' mac… So not happy, and there's this guy and he's really frickin' arrogant, so obnoxious. Kinda reminds me of Cyclops, but shorter, and less cool. Also this part I'm really basing this off of Wolverine: Weapon X, so yeah.

Be-beep, Be-beep, Be-beep.

In a giant cylinder, full chemicals, a naked body was slowly lowered into it. Breathing apparatus on the face, tubes and needles sticking out of the body, wires connected to a big machine to monitor his vital signs.

James was barely conscious but he could hear faint voices, and the beeping of the machines. He was starting to black out again, when he felt this immense burning pain go though his body. He curled into a ball, and before he fully blacked out he heard the people yelling at each other and then a door slam.

When James woke up next he was in a small room. He couldn't really move his body and it hurt everywhere, but it was a dull pain, barely there, thanks to his healing factor. He let his eyes roam the room, it was metal, with wires laying everywhere, He noticed a window, and security cameras. He could also hear a voice on the other side of the window. It seemed worried, James shifted his head, and he heard the voice again.

James leaned forward, looking down, he noticed he was naked, but thought nothing of it. He then looked at his hand as he raised it closer to his face. One of the many, tubes popped out of the back of his hand. He freaked when he saw his hand gushing blood. He had never actually gushed blood like that, with his sheltered childhood, and then his healing factor, blood wasn't something that gushed. Out of instinct his claws unsheathed themselves, ready to be used if needed, unfortunately, his claws coming out, just made James bleed more.

He could barely make out the sound of the man monitoring him, talking fast paced and panicked. James didn't hear the man walk into the room to check on him, and he didn't realize it when he jumped on the panicked man, stabbing his claws into the mans chest and ripping them through the torso.

James heard a voice from behind the window, and jumped at it. He stared at a man who wore glasses, a lab coat, and had red hair and beard. He also noticed a few other men all wearing the matching clothing. He jumped at the man in the lab coat, but before he rammed into the man, he blacked out. The men in the matching suits, went and used some of the wires and tubes to tie James up and then brought him into a different room.

When James regained consciousness again he was laying on a metal slab covered in wires. He recognized the voices around him, well as much as he could. He then felt small shocks going into his brains.

"PAIN!" James screamed out. On the computer monitor, a giant picture of a melting body showed up.

James held his arm in the air, then grabbed the closest person to him. He heard a woman scream, but could care less. "YOU! YOU ….PAIN… ME!!!" He yelled at the woman.

He heard a man's voice yelling, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He through the person away from him, and then grabbed the loudest yelling man by the throat, a bald man with glasses. He heard a swoosh of the door, growled, and then got shot in the back by some tranquilizers. The monitor went blank for a minute, then shot back on as James' claws came out of his hand. A picture of the bald man, with tree holes in his head and blood pouring out of them.

James came to next, while he was outside, or at least he thought he was. Before he could think, a pack of wolves jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. They chewed on his flesh, and he cried out, and let his claws unsheathe themselves, then he pushed them trough the wolves flesh. One by one, he killed each wolf, barely realizing what he was doing, only knowing instincts.

As he killed the last one he collapsed on top of the massacred bodies of the wolves.

The next thing James knew, he was walking outside again. He knew he had huge weights on his waist but didn't know why, he could also feel a helmet on his head. He walked into the building. Shots were fired and he felt them sink into his skin, then go out the other side. He just ignored it and tore through the group of guards, claws easily tearing through the bullet proof vest and uniforms. Every hall he turned down, there were more guards that turned into dead bodies.

James turned into a room, he looked around, and was disappointed to see it was the wrong one. His prey was close, but not there. He sniffed the air, then Climbed to the ceiling. Ripping his claws into the ceiling, he jumped up to where he was trying to get. Several guards ran into the room, shooting bullets. James just ran through then killing each and every one of them.

James followed the scent of blood to a huge metal door. He heard voices, and started to claw through the door. He listened as the voices became panicked, and got a small sense of satisfaction from it. As soon as he got through, he jumped at the balled man, but the man jumped out of the way.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!!!" Yelled the bald man hysterically.

The other man faltered, and the bald man slapped him in the back, which accidentally shot off in the direction of James. The dark haired boy then switched his prey from the bald man, to the red haired, and jumped him, slashing his claws through the mans body.

Sniffing the air, James then again followed the scent of blood and fear. He ran into a large room with a woman kneeling in the middle of it. Upon seeing him, she covered her head, whining, begging for a quick death.

"You don't matter…" James then looked up to an observation room, and the top of the room started exploding.

James heard a voice throughout the room. It was the voice of his prey, and it was mocking him. On fire he climbed up a ladder to the observation room, and broke through the window.

"Oh GOD NO! You're… You're dead!!! He's controlling a dead man, A walking dead man!"

"Dead?" James rasped out, "Is that what you made me?! AM I!!?" James yelled into the man's face, holding him close by his collar.

"You are.." the bald man paused, "an animal!"

James felt an overwhelming amount of anger rush through his veins. "I AM JAMES!!!" James shook the man, "JAMES--- I AM MAN!!!" He threw the man onto the control panel. " AND YOU ARE THE ANIMAL!!!"

The bald man turned over and started pressing buttons. James used his claws to cut threw the control panel, and cut the bald man's hand off. He then grabbed the bald man by the collar and hoisted him so he was eye level. "Now we both got our hands messed up… do you think that makes us even?" James let out one claw slowly at a time. "Well I don't"

James then pushed his claws into the bald man's skull.

"Now we're square." James picked the man up and threw him into the fire.

James woke up, and looked around. He was lying in the control room, and could remember nothing of the massacre that had happened. He looked down and took note that he was wearing no clothes. He looked around the room, and saw the hand laying on the control panel he ripped through. He walked through the facility noting each body he passed. He didn't like where he was, it smelled of death.

"Wonder who did all the killin'?" He looked over his body and noticed the blood. "I'm covered in blood, but there ain't no pain, or wounds."

James looked down at his hands and watched his claws come out of his hands. Noticing the metal, he started to hear voices.

"Please!"

"I don't like pain, kill me quickly, I'm begging you."

"Run, James, Run!"

"Am I dead?" James asked to no one in particular.

"You are an ANIMAL!"

"They found me, mutilated my body, tortured me, tore up my mind!" James turned and ran down the hall, running for an exit. "I GOTTA GET AWAY!"

James ran, "I'm running, gotta keep running, can't let it catch me, it'll suffocate me." James mumbled this all to himself. "It's getting to close, can't run fast enough, it's pushing through me. It's turning black!"

"Don't give up."

Everything went black.

James awoke outside. He looked around again, not fully comprehending what was going on.

"ROOAARRRR!"

James was jumped by a white tiger. He jumped back. The tiger grabbed a hold of his back and its claws tore through his skin. It bit into his shoulder. He grabbed the large cat's neck and pushed down hard, he then pushed the claws on his other hand into the tigers throat.

He looked over and watched guard walk in to take him back to his cell. One, by one he killed each and every one of them. He then walked through the facility, no alarms, no worry. He got to a door, the door before his freedom. He clawed his way through it, went in, and killed the bald man, the best part was, no one could do anything to stop it.

He then made his way back outside, and was met with several guards trying to stop him. He tore through them like he had done all the others. He then walked out into the cold snowy wilderness.


	6. Father

Animal Instincts  
Chapter 6  
X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.:So, I went through a DBZ phase and now I'm back at Xmen and completely inspired, so I will be fixing everything after the chapter adamantium!

Chapter 6

John Howlett walked up the stairs to the Xavier mansion has fast as he could. Reaching the door, he just walked in with out knocking, no sound to signify his entrance. He just walked in and searched for someone to take his frustrations out on.

Xavier rolled out to the front foyer to confront John, unfortunately for him hostility was what he was met with. John looked over at him, then walked over, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling Xavier out of his wheel chair, so they could be face to face.

"What's happened with my son!" John yelled, he forced Xavier's back into a wall. "Where is he!"

"John, please calm down, yelling isn't going too solve anything." Xavier held on to John's wrists to trying to distribute the weight from just his jacket.

Then a blast of red light hit right next to where John and Xavier were standing. "Let him go!" yelled Scott, getting ready to let of another shot.

"Scott, calm down, I'm alright, and he was just letting me go." Said Xavier, as John bowed his head in defeat and helped Professor Xavier back into his chair.

"So, do you have any leads to where James may have gone, other then home, was he unhappy here?" asked John, trying to make sense of James' disappearance, as they walked through the mansion to go visit Cerebro.

"Not that I know of, He seemed to be content here," Said Xavier, "He was having some disciplinary issue, but I thought we had come to terms on it."

John opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Xavier… "We have a problem."

Before john could say anything, Victor came blown through a wall, right in front of Xavier and John.

Victor Waved through the hole in the wall, before yelling out, "Thanks Scott, for showing me to the Professor!"

Victor turned around and grinned at the two, as he put his hands on the arm rest of Xavier's wheel chair. "Now I'm going to only ask this once nicely… Where is James?"

"We're not sure actually, we assumed you had something to do with it."

Victor glared at the Professor, before saying, "And why would you just assume something like that?"

Xavier just retorted, "Because, ever since you two met, you've been this horrible influence on him, you've been bringing him down to your level for months now, it's only fair to assume that he would go hide out with you."

"Oh, that wounds me deeply, Xavier, but unfortunately this time, you're wrong. Even if he would've come to stay with me while he was grounded, he most likely would've gone crawling back here before you even knew he was gone." Victor sighed, "He's for the most part got to much respect for you to try and disobey you completely."

"That's nice of you to say, Victor." Said Xavier sort of grinning up at him.

Victor just glared and then yelled out, "Well, you know what, Fuck you, too, old man!"

"Can we please get back to James' whereabouts?" asked John, slightly peeved that the search was somewhat halted because this tall, beast like man creature, had bashed his way in.

Victor growled at the older man, "We never got away from it! Who the fuck are you anyway!" Victor sniffed the air, "From the smell of you, you must be the runt's dad?"

"Runt?" John just looked confused, he'd never heard his son be called that before, sure James wasn't very tall, but he didn't think he was that short either.

"Anyway, back to business, I've been trying to find James using Cerebro, like I did the first time we met, it doesn't seem to be working, either he isn't using his power, or for some reason, his power no longer shows up on Cerebro." Said Xavier, eyes serious as they walked (Xavier rolled) down the path to the computer.

"You know, if you would've come to me in the first place I could've tracked him from here." Victor sniffed the air, "Now his scent outside of the house is gone, either trampled by the other people who live here, or it's just been to long… by the way how long has he been missing?"

Xavier looked down at the floor, "About three weeks. He went to school the day he went missing."

"Really that long, you know your nerds suck, whenever I asked where he was they would just glare and walk away. I assumed you were holding him hostage until he wasn't grounded anymore." Victor scratched his chin as he thought about it.

Xavier put the Cerebro head gear on and told the other to they would need to be quiet so that he could focus. He moved his search from the U.S. up to Canada. Xavier went from the bottom of Quebec, through Saskatchewan, to Manitoba, where he sensed James' mind. Xavier delved lightly into James' mind where all he could find was an animal, howling, biting, and trying to claw its way out, and from the look of it, it was close to succeeding.

"I've found him, he's in the southern woodlands of Manitoba, we need to hurry, before there is permanent damage, and we can't bring him back." Said Xavier, as he took off his head gear and headed down to the X-Jet.

As he went he sent a message to all the X-men to meet in the hanger, in full gear. He looked at Victor and John, then said "It may be better if you two st…"

"I ain't staying behind, and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" growled out Sabretooth.

"Victor you must understand, that as a part of the brotherhood, this isn't your mission, you shouldn't even be here, there is no way my team will be able to trust you." Said Xavier, trying to convince Victor that staying behind was for the best.

Victor just smirked at him. "Well, you can either let me come with, or I can tear apart everyone here that I can get my hands on, starting with you."

With Victor, Xavier knew to take that threat very seriously. He sighed, "Fine, I concede, you may come."

"I'm coming, too!" John said determinedly.

"John, this may be to dangero…" Xavier started, but was quickly cut off by John's rebuttle.

"I can stay on the plane, I wouldn't be much help if I tried to help search, that's all I ask."

Xavier just sighed again, and continued on to the hanger.


	7. found

Animal Instincts  
Chapter 7  
X-men Evolution

Summary: What if Wolverine and Sabretooth were also teenagers during the series? What would they be like with the others and each other?

A.N.: I got my inspiration with this story back, so that makes updating easier! YAY!^.^! So here is the next chapter, I'm sorry most of this is unbeta'd and the person who was beta'ing it was failing, so I need one if anyone wants to help, the all of the chapters probably need to be looked over. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Oh and also, this I a fairly violent and graphic chapter… I think I've been watching too much anime.

Chapter 7

There was an uncomfortable silence on the plane, well at least for the X-men, Victor himself was enjoying the glares from the other. He indulged in others being uncomfortable, so he was fairly content. John Howlett was also uncomfortable, but for other reasons, mostly nerves, there was a possibility of finding his son, and the ride was taking to long.

After the plane landed in Manitoba, Scott took lead, " Ok, We're going to split up in to… Victor, where are you going?" Asked Scott, slightly perturbed.

"Where ever the fuck I want." Victor growled back at Scott, and continued walking in the direction.

"Victor, when I allowed you to come I expected you to cooperate and work with the team, please don't make me regret my decision." Calmly said Xavier, as he rolled down the ramp.

Victor rolled his eyes, and retorted with, "Like I gave you a choice." Sabretooth then sniffed the air and change the direction he was walking. He started growling and then the others heard a smaller growl, and a stick break.

Victor took of running in the direction that the smaller growl came. Speeding up as the strength of the smell got weaker and weaker. About a half a mile away, Victor ran into a medium sized clearing, the others close behind. Victor shifted his weight, and started to run on all fours. This allowed him to go faster and he pounced on a naked James' back.

James growled, teeth clenched, trying to push up, and get out of under the heavy blonde above him. James squirmed under him, thrashing his body around, trying to at least turn over so that he could claw at the person.

The others ran to the two.

"Sabretooth, get off of him!" Yelled out Cyclops, he then motioned for Nightcrawler to help him pull Sabretooth off wolverine.

They each grabbed a shoulder, and tried to drag Sabretooth off. "That's not a good idea, let me go!"

At that point it was too late, Wolverine had taken his chance and rolled over, extended his, now adamantium, claws, and pushed them threw Sabretooth's abdomen, so that they could be seen through his back.

James then jumped at Sabretooth, and pushed him backward, biting at his neck and breaking open Victor's neck and jugular. Sabretooth started to cough up huge amounts of blood. The others just watched on in horror as the scene unfolded before them. James pulled his claws slowly out of Victor's Stomach, grinning down at him. He then started licked the blood off of his metal claws.

The others eyes went wide as they looked on, and gasps were heard as then noticed that the once bone claws, now have a layer of metal coating them.

Victor looked at the boy sitting on his pelvis, licking his claws like a cat would the blood sliding down the metal, and the sun shining off of them. James then brought the other set out, and ran the down of over Victor chest.

Victor's grabbed James wrist with a smirk on his face, "Oooh, it looks like you have some shiny new toys."

He then sat up and pushed James backward, hard. Sabretooth was pissed. So, he brought his hand up and then pushed his clawed fingers into James chest. He then dragged his fingers down James' torso. James made a noise that an animal would make if in the same situation, it was like a high shriek of pain. So James brought one of he clawed hands, and was going to punch Victor in the head. Victor was, however, too fast, and instead of the claws going through is skull, it went through the unoccupied hand. Victor made this horrible half growl/ half pained noise.

Jean was standing on the edge of the fight, trying to sort through James' mind, to shut it down. There was just too much mix up, and not enough human left. It just all seemed to be this primal being, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to put him to sleep at all.

James pushed his body up, and as he sat up Victor's hand was forced further through his body. James pushed up until Victor's arm was so far through, that James torso almost at Victor's elbow. The others watched in horror of this. They could see Victor's wrist out the back of James, covered in blood. James then brought up his free hand, let out his claws, and sliced Sabretooth's arm clean off. Sabretooth let out a gruesome roar of pain.

James just stood up, grabbed the part of Sabretooth's arm that was protruding out of his chest, he winced as blood poured down his chest. He just threw the arm to the side, and kicked Sabretooth to the ground.

James straddled Sabretooth's chest, leaned down over his face, opened his mouth, and said, "I win-aaaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

James passed out on top of Sabretooth. Victor looked above him to see Rogue, two gloves in one hand, the other naked; with this horrible look on her face. Tears started to stream down her face. Scott walked over to the three and picked James up off of Sabretooth. Sabretooth then stood up, and grabbed his arm, pressing the two severed sides together, so that they could heal. The group walked back to the jet in silence.

When the jet came within their view, they noticed John pacing, and the professor trying to calm him down. They then noticed Professor Xavier look towards them, and they looked away. John noticed Xavier looking away and looked towards the group. He then noticed his son, naked, in Cyclops' arms. He ran to them, but stopped abruptly when he saw the half healed hole in James chest. He then walked to Scott holding his arms out to take James. Scott handed him over, and John almost dropped James, expecting him to weigh less. Tears started to well up in John's eyes and he held James close. Kurt 'poofed' infront of John holding a blanket he grabbed from the Jet, he then draped it over James the best he could.

The plane ride home was silent and bittersweet.


End file.
